Raven Black
by BeckPizz
Summary: All the secrets and lies are coming to a head in Camelot. *my own take on the Arthur legend using Merlin characters*
1. Chapter 1

Merlin

"You must be more careful Merlin," Gaius said, "I mean really careful, Arthur almost saw you!"

Merlin sighed. "It's not my fault that being the Crown Prince's man servant has a lot of chores... and there are too much if you ask me." As Merlin spoke his words got quieter and quieter for it was obvious that Gaius was not indeed asking what Merlin thought.

"I don't care how much work you have to do, anyone else would kill for the chance to be servant to the Prince. You did earn the spot by saving his life," Gaius pointed out, "King Uther was most grateful."

"Yea, saving Arthur, the son of the man who banned sorcery and magic from sorcery and magic, with sorcery and magic, gotta love to irony."

"Merlin," Gaius continued "you are the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived..."

The rant continued but Merlin zoned out. While he loved the grey haired physician, the best in all of Camelot most say, Merlin personally though that he needed to refresh his bi-weekly 'talks' with new material.

At twenty years old, Melin has done much in the name of Camelot even if he is only known as the cowardly serving boy to the Prince. "But it's not like its my fault I have to hide during battles in order to use my magic" thought Merlin. In the five years he has been in Camelot and been a manservant to the Prince, he grew from a small awkward boy to a tall man standing easily over 6 feet, when he doesn't slouch, that is. His hair is as black as raven's wings that touches his shoulders and eyes as black as night that usually sparkle with humour, even when they shouldn't. His/Merlin's nose is straight, his lips full and he has prominent, high cheekbones. His arms are well muscled, and his abdomen as tough as any knight's, both earned from lifting, cleaning and anything else that was needed for Arthur. Merlin's usual outfit is loose pants, old well used boots, a loose shirt, a worn jacket and a colourful handkerchief around his neck. He paints a very handsome picture but no one is very fond of him. There is a good reason why no women want him courting them. His black hair is always in his face, so they can't see it when they do dain to look upon him, not to mention that it always sticks up everywhere. Except of course from Gwen and Lady Morganna. "And that turned out wonderful on both counts" he thought wrily.

"Gaius, Gaius" Merlin repeated louder when his mentor would not stop.

"What?" was his oh, so eloquent reply.

"I've heard this before and I am always careful. When the time is right Arthur will know. Besides, Uther is almost gone and I am almost free." Merlin wasn't aware but the longing in his face almost made Gaius cry in pity. "Now," continued Merlin, "I would like nothing less than to have you look at me all disapprovingly some more but I have to go and polish Arthur's floors before I get yelled at by him. Again." The last said on a hopeless sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur

He was late again; his servant. Since Arthur was sixteen years old Merlin had been his servant. While he can not help but notice how he himself looks at over 6 feet in height, and his blonde hair blue eyes in a classical handsome face; nor that he has a well muscled body either. What Arthur does not really notice is that he has gone from an 'insufferable asshat' (as Merlin has called him- to his face) to a man who is love with a serving girl and cared more for his people that himself. With a training honed by many nights sleeping in enemy territory, Arthur heard the telltale sign of someone coming to his rooms. By the sound of the footsteps it could only be one person.

"Sire."

"You're late Merlin. Again."

"Sorry , Sire."

"I should have you flogged."  
The insufferable whelp had the nerve to laugh. " What ever you wish Sire, I shall be most happy to comply," Merlin simpered. Arthur was pretty sure he was fluttering his eyelashes. "You Sire, who is most wise and brave."

"Oh, shut up Merlin! I'm going to practice and when I come back, I want this floor spotless."

"Yes, Sire."

"And wipe that look off your face, you look like a wounded puppy."

With that he had the great satisfaction of slamming the door on Merlin's pained groan. Arthur laughed to himself amazed at how much he liked, and trusted, the servant.

"As bad as he is," Arthur mumbled gleefully, "he is probably not going to be finished by the time I get back," he continued "What with my most vast and impressive rooms."

Entering through the wooden doors, there is a table two strides in length and one stride in width with four wooden chairs. There is an empty space five paces around the table for meeting and dressing. To the left of the table there are different dressers, a screen to dress privately, a desk which sits in front of a window and a large bed, three times the size of the table. With stone floors, walls, and a stone ceiling with wooden beams, the room was fit for not only a prince, but for the future King.

"Not to mention it should keep Merlin busy for a few hours." Arthur sighed, for he loved Merlin as the brother he never had, even though his father is King and Merlin is a bastard born out of wedlock to a man no one knows. "Though there were times when I asked about his father and, while he said nothing, the look in his eyes was pained." thought Arthur. He never had the look in his eyes until two years ago. "After we went to search for the mighty Dragonii" (he who speaks to dragons) Arthur realized suddenly. Just then Arthur arrived at the training ground and he thought no more of the deceased Dragonii.


End file.
